Aramov
Cherub: ARAMOV is a new series that stars Ryan Sharma. James Adams co-stars in the third book, Black Friday. Briefing: The ARAMOV Clan The Aramov Clan has a reputation for being able to deliver anything anywhere, no matter how dangerous or illegal – as long as you can pay the price. Based in the remote Central Asian Republic of Kyrgyzstan, the clan is a secretive criminal organisation that specialises in high-value smuggling operations. It provides illicit trading links between governments, guerrilla movements, organised criminals, the weapons industry and narcotics producers. Clan operations are based around a fleet of approximately seventy aircraft, flying under the names of various front companies. The Aramovs also control shipping and road haulage companies. Typical ARAMOV Operations: *Bulk transports of cocaine from South America to Europe. *Movement of Russian, European and Chinese weapons to war zones in Africa and Asia. *Smuggling ivory, diamonds and precious metals out of Africa in violation of UN embargoes. *Transport of illegal immigrants. *Transport of mercenary soldiers to and from major conflict zones. *Movement of high-value fake goods from China to Europe and North America. *Widespread distribution of counterfeit pharmaceuticals. Key members of the ARAMOV Clan Lev Aramov (Deceased) A prominent black-market trader when Kyrgyzstan was part of the Soviet Union. Lev forged strong links with the Soviet Air Force, which enabled him to buy or steal large numbers of ex-air force cargo planes at bargain basement prices when the Soviet state went bankrupt in the early 1990s. Irena Aramov (Deceased) Widow of Lev. Irena has run her family’s criminal operations since the death of her husband. Her period in charge has seen clan operations expand from a Central Asian smuggling operation to a billion-dollar organisation with global reach. She dies of cancer in the epilogue of Black Friday. Josef Aramov Irena’s oldest son. Rumours suggest that he suffers from a mild mental disability and is not involved in the family business. Leonid Aramov (Deceased) Irena’s middle child and second in command, Leonid’s violent reputation makes him an unpopular figure. His sons are also emerging figures within the Aramov Clan. He is murdered by his ex-wife, Tamara, in Black Friday. Galenka Aramov (Deceased) Galenka left Kyrgyzstan and studied mathematics in the United States. She lived in California under the name Gillian Kitsell and ran a successful computer security business. Although Galenka distanced herself from her family, it is believed clan money was used to start up her company. She is killed by order of Leonid Aramov in People's Republic. Ethan Aramov Galenka’s teenaged son: currently lives in Texas with Ted Brasker. TFU (Transnational Facilitator Unit) In 2009, the United States government set up TFU to deal with large-scale smuggling organisations such as the Aramov Clan (these are known as Transnational Facilitators in Intelligence circles). Core staff and funding for TFU comes from the US, but friendly governments including Australia and the United Kingdom have pledged to support TFU operations with equipment and agents. Mission Proposal The Aramovs have powerful political and military connections within Kyrgyzstan, making it all but impossible to infiltrate their organisation locally. However, TFU recently discovered that a woman living under the name Gillian Kitsell in California is actually Galenka Aramov, daughter of clan head Irena. Although the extent of Gillian’s involvement with Aramov Clan activities is not clear, her discovery is a lead that requires further investigation. It is also probable that Gillian’s company provides security software that enables the Aramov Clan to communicate secretly. Initial plans to get an undercover agent involved in Gillian’s life have been fraught with difficulties. Not only are all the Aramovs cautious to the point of paranoia, but Gillian’s position as head of a computer security company adds additional difficulties. Gillian’s twelve-year-old son Ethan is a possible entry point if a CHERUB agent were able to make friends, gain access to the family home and gather intelligence. Mission Outline #TFU have managed to lease a beachfront home on the private estate where Gillian and Ethan live. #Ryan Sharma will move into the house and attend the same school as Ethan Aramov. #His job is to make friends with Ethan, gain access to the family home and find out as much as he can about Galenka Aramov and the Aramov Clan operations. #TFU agent Amy Collins (ex-CHERUB) will fill the role of Ryan’s CHERUB mission controller. CIA agent Ted Brasker will be in overall charge of the operation. Note: ON THE 26TH OF JULY 2011 THIS MISSION PLAN WAS ACCEPTED BY THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE BY A UNANIMOUS VOTE RYAN SHARMA UNDERSTANDS THE FOLLOWING: This mission has been classified MEDIUM RISK. The Agent is reminded of his right to refuse to undertake this mission and to withdraw from it at any time. Category:Books Category:To be Edited